Life of a Predator
by ac-bworm
Summary: Turquoise has conquered her fears, killed Drayl, and is no longer haunted by memories. Now all Turquoise has to do is choose for herself a future....easier said than done.


Disclaimer:  **sigh**, I hate these, don't you?  Who wouldn't?  I own nothing, I am not the great, almighty, omnipotent Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, and I don't particularly want to be, although I suppose I should, but I am not, and I am fine with that, besides, at school we just read The Good Earth by Pearl C. (was it C?) Buck about how wealth corrupts.  I don't think I want to be corrupted, so phooey on you!

A/N:  This is basically what happens to Turquoise after Midnight Predator, her choices, her problems, and her future.

Life of a Predator

Turquoise was pulled from her musings of the future by the sharp, throbbing pain that started at her left (A/N:  I believe that if she were to be thrown across the room with her right arm she would have hit the wall with her left shoulder, just my opinion, I couldn't find anywhere in the book that mentioned it though!) arm and spread throughout her body.  It was the most pain she had ever felt since the day she left Daryl's home the first time, ironic, isn't it, that this time she was leaving his house once more, only, this time, she had managed to kill him, no more would her past haunt her.

Turquoise gritted her teeth together and started a slow walk to the door.  While the broken arm hadn't slowed her down in the fight, the rush of adrenaline was receding and she was starting to feel pain again.  Turquoise bumped her wounded arm twice, both times nearly passing out from the overwhelming pain that stabbed her arm.  

One handed, Turquoise opened the door and started the car, wryly wondering how insane she was to be driving a CAR one handed and thought amusedly about how sad it would be that after having killed a vampire that haunted her life she might die in a car crash.  It was a long, long car ride to hospital and Turquoise, tired, fell asleep over the wheel three times, awoken just in the nick of time by the honking of a car or truck.  

When Turquoise finally made it to the hospital, parked the car, and arrived at the waiting lounge she smirked at some of the maladies that had caused people to go to the hospital, such as a scraped knee and a sprained ankle.  She stood calmly in line while mothers ran around screaming that their 'baby' was going to die form a cold, dog bite, jammed finger, etc. and when it was finally her turn she told the nurse, smiling slightly, and purposely raising her voice so the shrieking ladies could hear her, 

"nothing as important as those clucking hens over there, JUST a broken arm.  Do you want me to wait?  I don't need anything for my shoulder or wrist, thank you very much, they'll just bleed a lot, but I am pretty good at taking care of myself, so a plaster should be fine, I need to return the car back to a friend of mine anyways…of, yeah, what do you think that I'll be let go?  I really need to go take care of my little brother."

Turquoise got the satisfaction of seeing the ladies shut up and stare at her with undisguised awe and anger and the nurse instantly react getting a doctor and everything.  Still, Turquoise was annoyed to see that it was two days later when she woke up, the doctors having put her to sleep.  

Nathaniel was sitting at the foot of her bed waiting for her to get up, a smile on his face, "it's about time you got up Turquoise.  I hope you don't mind that I told that that you are my sister, Aubry Anderson.  You broke your arm in three places and they aren't planning on letting you go for a month.  I paid for your bill so you shouldn't have any qualms about going through the window, although I suppose that you SHOULD rest a few more days.  I picked up Eric and moved him to a different house, here's the address *hands Turquoise a piece of paper*, and apologized to Eric about your not giving him his car.  Do you want my help in escaping?  You are three stories up with a barred window, help will cost three hundred, take it or leave it."

Turquoise thought it over before saying, "very well, I'll take the offer.  I owe you for helping Eric anyways, so I won't protest to the disgustingly high price you're giving me."

Nathaniel smiled, then handed her some clothes, "get dressed and we'll get going."


End file.
